poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbooms vs. Midnight (Black Twilight)
This is how Rainbooms vs. Midnight (Black Twilight) goes in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. see Twilight Sparkle (EG), Rainbow Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), and Sunset Shimmer facing Midnight. Sunset Shimmer: Alright, Midnight. This is your last warning. Midnight: What warning? Sunset Shimmer: Free the students now or we kick your butt like never before. Midnight: roars Never! Sunset Shimmer: Then, get ready for the battle of your life. Midnight: Very well. Bring it on! Sparkle (EG), Rainbow Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), and Sunset Shimmer get ready as Midnight unfurls his wings and readies his magic from his horn. Midnight: Ready when you are. Sunset Shimmer: Okay. Rainbooms, hit it! Rainbooms start playing their instruments Midnight: I've been looking forward to this. Sunset Shimmer: As are we. sings You're never gonna bring us down~ Midnight: Good. Twice the pride, double the fall. flies into the air and fires beams of magic at the Rainbooms, but they appear to be stronger [The Rainbooms transform into their : Applejack , Rarity , Fluttershy , Rainbow Dash , Pinkie Pie , Twilight , and Sunset Midnight: How is this possible?! Sunset Shimmer: Because there are seven of us and only one of you. Rainbooms play their instruments and rainbow soundwaves shoot at Midnight, who dodges them. Rarity (EG)'s keytar shoots out diamonds at Midnight and hit him, weakening him a bit. Fluttershy (EG)'s tambourine shoots out pink butterflies that hit Midnight, weakening him even more. Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (EG), and the Dazzlings vocalize and shoot out pink stars, yellow and red suns, yellow diamonds with purple music notes, purple stars with black music notes, and blue lightning bolt music notes with hearts. Midnight vocalizes making red soundwaves come out of his mouth and continues to do this until he overpowers the Rainbooms. Midnight then senses something in Twilight Midnight: I sense great fear in you, Princess Twilight Sparkle. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them often. Twilight Sparkle (EG): True. But you lost the right to call me that long ago. Midnight: What do you mean? Twilight Sparkle (EG): I mean you never called me Princess. You used to call me just Twilight Sparkle. Now we will show you the magic of Friendship. Rainbooms play even harder and overpower Midnight collapses on his knees Twilight Sparkle (EG): You will never rule in Equestria. Rainbow Dash (EG): Whatever power you, Midnight, had here is now gone. Pinkie Pie (EG): Tonight, you have shown everyone who you really are. Rarity (EG): You have shown them what is in your heart. Applejack (EG): You will never win. Fluttershy (EG): Exactly, what she said. Sunset Shimmer: Friendship will always prevail. their surprise, Midnight gets back on his feet, refusing to accept defeat, and starts undergoing a transformation Twilight Sparkle (EG): What's he doing? Rainbow Dash (EG): He's transforming. Pinkie Pie (EG): But into what? Rarity (EG): I don't know. Applejack (EG): He just doesn't know when to quit. Fluttershy (EG): He sure does do whatever it takes to win. Sunset Shimmer: You're telling me. their surprise, Midnight's Alicorn wings transform into bat Alicorn wings and his arms change their color from black to blue and his legs change their color from black to purple: Midnight had transformed into a Predalien/Alicorn/Siren hybrid Twilight Sparkle (EG): Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: Midnight: I have already shown everyone who I really am and what I have shown them what is in your heart. But now, I'm showing them what my second form looks like. Now you all will know me as Midnight, the Black Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle (EG): Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: Midnight: Ha ha ha. You haven't defeated me, Rainbooms. You have only untethered your own destroyer. [''' '''Twilight Sparkle (EG): Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: Midnight: Feel the burn of my laser! [Midnight fires his laser breath at the Rainbooms thrice, but they Twilight Sparkle (EG): Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: Midnight: Pathetic! [Midnight fires his horn beam at the Rainbooms and fires his laser breath at them thrice, but they Twilight Sparkle (EG): Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: Midnight: Your cause is hopeless! You cannot hope to defeat the Black Twilight! [Midnight fires his horn beam at the Rainbooms and fires his laser breath at them thrice, but they Twilight Sparkle (EG): Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: Midnight: We'll see. vocalizes making red soundwaves come out of his mouth, weakening the Rainbooms and causing them to writhe in pain. After a few minutes, Midnight stops. Midnight: Now Rainbooms, you will die. vocalizes making red soundwaves come out of his mouth and makes it louder, weakening the Rainbooms and causing them to writhe in pain even more. The Dazzlings see this and decide to help the Rainbooms Adagio Dazzle: Aria Blaze: Sonata Dusk: [The Dazzlings summon astral projections of their Siren forms and vocalize making red soundwaves come out of their mouths